


Morning After Surprise

by dragonydreams



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What has Willow been hiding from everyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [](http://phendog.livejournal.com/profile)[**phendog**](http://phendog.livejournal.com/)'s [Happy Birthday ASH Ficathon](http://phendog.livejournal.com/350048.html). My prompt: dragon

Title: Morning After Surprise  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Giles/Willow  
Summary: What has Willow been hiding from everyone?  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.  
Distribution: My site, the usual lists, anyone with previous permission. Anyone else - just ask.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
Thanks: To my wonderful Betas - [](http://emeraldswan.livejournal.com/profile)[**emeraldswan**](http://emeraldswan.livejournal.com/) , [](http://kallie-kat.livejournal.com/profile)[**kallie_kat**](http://kallie-kat.livejournal.com/) & Lisa Kelley for all of your help.

Note: This was written for [](http://phendog.livejournal.com/profile)[**phendog**](http://phendog.livejournal.com/)'s [Happy Birthday ASH Ficathon](http://phendog.livejournal.com/350048.html). My prompt: dragon

 

 

Giles couldn't take his eyes off of Willow, sleeping peacefully beside him. He could hardly believe that he was awake, this situation having been one of his fondest dreams.

Willow was lying on her stomach, her nude back exposed by the fallen sheet, which was currently pooled at the small of her back. Her left arm was tucked up next to her body, giving him only a hint of the flesh of her breast. She was facing him, her face buried in the pillow, a few wisps of silken copper trying to block his view.

Giles reached over and brushed the stray hairs off of Willow's face, unable to resist running his fingers through her hair, then down over her shoulder and along the expanse of smooth flesh to meet the sheet.

Willow made a pleasurable noise in her sleep, shifting closer to him, encouraging his touch. Her movement caused the sheet to slip farther down, exposing the tops of her buttocks.

Giles' eyes eagerly took in the sight. If he hadn't already thought she looked like a nymph lying sated in his bed, he did now. The soft curves of her body continued down her back, rising with the swell of her buttocks, the expanse of white flesh marred only by the ink on her left cheek.

Giles blinked. Ink on her left cheek? Rolling over to retrieve his glasses off of the night table, he returned his gaze to his sleeping lover. Sure enough, just below her waistline was a small tattoo of a Chinese dragon.

He didn't even realize that he'd begun to trace it with a finger until Willow's sleepy giggle drew his eyes to her face.

"That tickles," she groggily informed him, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"I believe you've been holding out on me," Giles smiled, leaning up to kiss her.

Willow quickly turned her head to bury it in the pillow. "Uh-uh, I've got morning breath," she warned him.

"So do I," he said, reaching up to turn her face back to his to kiss her anyway.

"Good morning," he said when he pulled back.

"Mmm, it is definitely a good morning," Willow agreed, licking her lips. "And not a dream this time."

A happy smile lit Giles' face. "You've dreamed of this too?"

"Only like hundreds of times," Willow admitted. She rolled onto her side in order to see Giles better, only then realizing how exposed she was. She reached for the sheet as a blush stole across her cheeks, only to be stayed by Giles' hand.

"Just a moment," he said in answer to the question in her eyes. "As I said when you first woke up, I believe you have been hiding something from me." He ran his thumb over the dragon by way of explanation.

"Oh, that," Willow said, her eyes widening as her blush deepened.

"Yes, that," Giles smirked. "Needless to say, I was surprised to see that you had a tattoo."

Willow fidgeted under his gaze. "It was kind of done on an impulse. A combination birthday present to myself and a rebellion against Oz leaving me. Of course, being me, my rebellion included getting a tattoo in a place no one could see it."

"Except for those you choose to share your body with," Giles pointed out.

"Yeah," Willow softly agreed. "You don't think it's stupid, do you?" she nervously asked.

Glancing at his own tattoo, Giles shook his head. "I can understand rebellion. So long as there was no magick involved, and it was something you wanted for yourself, there is absolutely nothing wrong with it. How did you come to choose a dragon?"

"Can I, um, pull the cover up now?" Willow asked first. "I'm getting a little chilly here."

"Of course." Giles stretched out, facing Willow, pulling the sheet up to cover them both.

"Thanks. When I went to the tattoo place, I looked around at all of the choices. I thought about doing something like a butterfly or a flower, but they seemed kind of silly to me. Then I saw the dragon one and it just made sense. The Chinese dragon is a symbol of wisdom and protection. Even though I was doing something impetuous, I figured I could use some of that. This is Sunnydale, after all."

"An admirable choice," Giles agreed.

His hand drifted over Willow's back under the sheet, causing a shiver to race down her spine, one that had nothing to do with being cold. When his hand reached the spot above her tattoo, he leaned forward, his erection brushing against her belly, to whisper in her ear, "Have I mentioned how incredibly sexy you look wearing nothing but that tattoo?"

Willow felt heat suffuse her body at his huskily whispered words. She could feel the truth of his words against her belly, and felt relief at his acceptance, even as she felt herself becoming aroused.

"Not yet, but I'm starting to get a good idea," she impishly replied with a roll of her hips.

Unable to resist any longer, Giles took Willow's mouth in a hungry kiss. Their bodies pressed together as their hands explored the flesh they had only recently become acquainted with.

When they finally needed to part to breathe, Willow rolled onto her back as Giles kissed his way down to take one of her breasts into his mouth. He lovingly paid homage to the twin mounds of flesh, delighting in the sighs and moans his actions drew from Willow.

One of his hands skirted over her flesh, teasing her curls before dipping between her folds. Willow arched off the bed as he slid one finger deep inside her. When his thumb found her clit and began to tease it with slow circles, she pulled him by the hair back up to her mouth to silence her moans of pleasure with his tongue.

When she felt her orgasm nearing, she pushed his hand away, panting, "Now, I want you inside me."

Only too happy to oblige, Giles fumbled for a condom, glad he'd left the box within arms reach and hastily put it on.

Willow started to pull him over her body, but found herself being turned over instead. "I want you this way," he said, pulling her to her knees. "I want to see what you hide from everyone but me."

Willow could only nod at the need in his voice, amazed at how much she wanted him to be the only person to see her tattoo.

All it took was that small movement of her head before Giles found himself sheathed in the tight heat of Willow's body. He was a little surprised by his strong reaction to Willow's tattoo. He'd had lovers with tattoos before and they had never caused such a profound desire in him as that the small dragon beneath his hand did.

He knew that it was because it was Willow who had the tattoo. It was something so unlike her to do, and yet just like her at the same time. Something done for herself that no one but she needed to know about. No one until him. He may have discovered it by accident, but as soon as she had decided to become his lover, she unconsciously decided to share this secret with him.

Her trust in him was the greatest aphrodisiac he could think of. Last night, he had thought that the simple fact that she wanted him was the best feeling in the world. He was wrong. This was; Willow sharing herself with him - her body, her secrets and her passion. And the best part was that he knew she would surprise him again and again.

Willow moaned and writhed against Giles' frantic pounding. She eagerly met each thrust of his hips, reveling in the animalistic mating. His left hand kept a firm grip on her hip, his thumb constantly moving over her tattoo. She had never been happier that she'd gotten it.

When he felt his balls began to tighten, signaling his imminent release, Giles reached around Willow to stimulate her clit again. She'd been on edge since he'd entered her, the additional stimulation catapulting her into oblivion. Willow cried out his name as her walls tightened around his aching cock. Seconds later, Giles followed her, emptying himself into the condom, falling against her sweaty back.

Many long, pant-filled minutes later, Giles reluctantly sat back on his heels, withdrawing from Willow's body and removed the condom, before collapsing next to her.

Still on her knees, her head resting between her forearms, Willow mumbled, "I don't think I can move, ever again." She turned her head to look at Giles. "That was amazing."

"Amazing doesn't even begin to cover it," Giles said, resting his hand on her lower back.

"If I had known you'd have that kind of a reaction to my tattoo, I would have shown it to you as soon as I'd gotten it," Willow grinned.

"Oh, I don't know. I think it worked out rather well; my discovering it this way," Giles countered.

"Mmm," Willow shifted so that she was once again lying on her stomach. "Yeah, I think I'd have to agree with that."

"I don't know about you, but I could use a shower," Giles suggested.

"Good idea. Just give me an hour or so to make my legs work and I'll be right with you," Willow agreed.

Giles chuckled, rolling out of bed. "Take your time. I promise not to use all of the hot water. Then I'll see to arranging some breakfast."

"Sounds wonderful," Willow mumbled, half asleep.

Giles leaned over to kiss the tattoo before covering Willow with the sheet. He grabbed his robe and headed down to the bathroom, thrilled with this new development in his life.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written February 19, 2006.


End file.
